Rook GOLEM
The Rook GOLEM is an improved version of the basic Pawn GOLEM. It is easily the bulkiest GOLEM, and is designed for close-combat against other ANMCs. The second unit in the GOLEM ANMC series, it is hallmarked by its heavy armor and gray attire. Like the Pawn, the Rook uses either a Grenade Launcher arm or Beam Sword arm. The Rook has a Parasite Energy Jammer that charges up for several seconds before inflicting SILENCE on Aya. Range is not an issue; no matter where Aya is or how much cover she has, the Jammer will work. When charging the Jammer, the GOLEM will hide behind its shield. This charge up is a double-edged sword, since the GOLEM maintains it's position while charging up, allowing Aya a chance to get behind the GOLEM and do some damage. If the player can do at least 40 damage during the charge up, the GOLEM's backpack becomes damaged and all of it's special defenses and resistances are dropped, save for POISON, like the Pawn GOLEM. The Rook's shield is its most annoying feature. This shield is used when the GOLEM charges its Parasite Energy Jammer and when aiming its grenade launcher arm (when armed with one) - firing on the GOLEM at this time will inflict no damage to the GOLEM itself, though it will damage the shield. Doing enough damage to the Shield will eventually destroy it (it won't show how much damage it's taking, but the shield has 250 HP). The shield takes 100% damage from all attacks (Spells included) while it is up and becomes impervious to status effects and critical hits. The Rook is vulnerable to electricity, but only once its shield is destroyed. The Rook fights similarly to the Pawn, but with some changes. Its shield and higher HP total makes it much more durable, and its Jammer gives it the ability to SILENCE aya. The grenade launcher they pack fires shells that cause PARALYSIS (rather than tear gas like the Pawn), and they tend to fire in two 3-round bursts rather than a long 6-round salvo like the Pawn. Similar to the Pawn, they can be baited into firing on allies due to their aiming technique, which can be handy if facing multiple foes. Because the GOLEM's grenades pack a paralyzing agent, they are significantly more dangerous than the Pawn's. A Rook can paralyze Aya, rendering her more vulnerable to being hit by additional grenades or the GOLEM's backup (other GOLEMs or Watchers). At close range, Rook GOLEMs may try to smash Aya with their guns. Staying mobile and at long range is usually the best policy for fighting Rook GOLEMs. Rooks with the Beam Sword are more aggressive than Pawns and are quicker to respond and turn, but carry more momentum so are easier to bait into making poor moves. They tend to use the Jammer much more often than Rooks equipped with the grenade launcher. The key with beating Rooks with the Beam Sword is to run towards and past them; the Rook will always try to charge right at Aya, so by doing this you can force them to overshoot. This lets you line up shots on its back while the GOLEM tries to figure out where you went. One last thing to note is that destroying the Rook's shield will make it stagger, so it may be worth firing on the Rook during its Jamming for the potential of breaking its guard. Gallery RookConcept.png|Concept art. Category:Creatures Category:Parasite Eve II creatures Category:GOLEMs Category:ANMCs